


Of Love And Newspapers

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Fluff, Horoscope, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why to believe one's horoscope can come true. One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love And Newspapers

**Author's Note:**

> This one is written for the: Character Horoscope Challenge.

_Improvement_ _in_ _relationships_ _is_ _most_ _satisfying._ _A_ _person_ _with_ _whom_ _you_ _are_ _interested_ _in_ _continuing_ _a_ _relationship_ _seems_ _to_ _want_ _the_ _same_ _as_ _you;_ _go_ _slow._ _Harmony_ _and_ _beauty_ _are_ _deeply_ _satisfying_ _and_ _you_ _gain_ _a_ _great_ _deal_ _of_ _joy_ _by_ _watching_ _nature,_ _watching_ _others,_ _viewing_ _art,_ _etc._ _Today_ _you_ _may_ _decide_ _to_ _do_ _many_ _of_ _these_ _things._ _Close_ _personal_ _ties_ _to_ _other_ _people_ _are_ _a_ _central_ _point_ _for_ _your_ _feelings._ _Travel_ _and_ _mental_ _development_ _at_ _high_ _levels_ _are_ _major_ _themes_ _in_ _your_ _life_ _plan._ _Take_ _steps_ _that_ _will_ _help_ _to_ _broaden_ _your_ _horizons_ _both_ _intellectually_ _and_ _spiritually._ _You_ _can_ _now_ _reflect_ _on_ _your_ _own_ _situation,_ _just_ _how_ _you_ _feel_ _about_ _yourself._ _Emotions_ _of_ _others_ _are_ _clear_ _._

Draco threw down the newspaper in disgust. Who needed a horoscope anyway? He looked down just in time to watch how Harry woke up. The beautiful green eyes fluttered open, before a small smile covered Harry's face. "Good morning, Draco," he murmured, voice laden with sleep.

"Good morning to you too, Harry," he said, smiling, forgetting all about his horoscope this morning.

Harry hummed and reached up, pulling Draco down for a kiss. Draco let him have it, before he pulled back. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds great," replied Harry, letting his breath ghost over Draco's lips. Draco claimed another kiss, before he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, where a tray with breakfast was already waiting. He picked it up and walked back to his and Harry's bedroom. He opened the door with his elbow and walked over to the bed, putting the tray on Harry's lap.

Harry smiled up at him. "Thanks."

Draco smiled back and settled next to Harry on the bed. "You're welcome."

"Something interesting in the newspaper?"

"Hmm? No, not really. Only an article about a Quidditch accident, the resignation of Rita Skeeter and they rolled up an illegal dragon breeding program."

Harry perked up at the Rita Skeeter bit. "Give me that newspaper," he said eagerly.

Draco handed it over and Harry read the little article on the front page, squeezed in the far right bottom corner. He nibbled on his toast and a small, gleeful smile spread across his face as he read on. "Huh, didn't find any satisfaction from her work anymore? I thought not. She probably has been sued far too many times. Either way, she deserves it," Harry concluded, putting the newspaper away again.

Draco shook his head, smiling. "Well, I thought she was awfully nice. I'm sad she resigned," he said, mock hurt, while putting a hand over his heart.

Harry hit him, mock scowling.

Draco smiled and stretched, yawning. He watched Harry eat and a feeling of tenderness washed over him, making his smile soften. He loved to watch Harry, and asked himself almost every day how he ended up being with him. But he was thankful and cherished every moment of it. The few months he shared with Harry were pure bliss, almost too good to be true. But he had faith in them. They went slowly, he had only moved in with Harry a few days ago, and he was sure he could never tire of Harry being there every single day. He wanted to travel sometime, to learn more about potions. He only had to talk it through with Harry.

"Come on," said Harry, nudging Draco in his side.

"To where?" he asked when Harry stood up and got out of his pyjamas.

"To go outside, of course!" he said cheerily, watching the weather. It really was a nice day for an Autumn. The sun shone brightly, even if it was only late in the morning. Draco got out of bed and dressed himself too, stealing kisses from Harry every now and then, making Harry smile. "Come on."

Draco followed Harry outside, breathing in the fresh, crisp air. Harry took his hand and led them to a park with a forest. Draco looked around, being here for the first time. It was noticeable that Autumn truly had arrived. Leaves were coloured all kinds of gold, red and brown, making a beautiful scenery. He actually found joy in watching all the trees, and could admit that maybe his horoscope was somewhat correct.

Harry led Draco to a small winding road. Draco took everything in. Every different tree, every coloured leaf, but most of all Harry. Harry's face glowed with happiness and was freed of every worry. And in that moment he could read every emotion Harry felt. Happiness, contentment, freedom, peace, but most of all, love. And he saw all of that in a small clearing of a forest.

Harry stopped then, a breeze caught in his hair, making him more beautiful in Draco's opinion. Rose-coloured cheeks, full pink lips and sparkling green eyes, which were gazing at him and caught his own grey stare. The force of it knocked the breath right out of his lungs, the intensity almost too much to keep looking. But he did. Harry reached up with his hand and cupped Draco's cheek, stroking his thumb over the soft expanse of skin. Draco leaned into the caress and smiled softly. Harry smiled back, before he leaned in and captured Draco's lips in one of the most intense, but sweet kisses Draco had ever received. He leaned in and put his hand on Harry's shoulder and he laid the other on Harry's neck, not wanting to let go.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him in, aligning their bodies. An unnatural breeze blew around them, making their hair dance in the rhythm of the wind. They broke off their kiss, and put their foreheads together, watching each other with half-lidded eyes.

And in that moment Draco knew his horoscope was right.


End file.
